herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elastigirl
Helen Parr (née Truax), also known as Elastigirl and Mrs. Incredible, is the deuteragonist of the 2004 Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles. The Incredibles Elastgirl's secret identity when she was still active as a Super was Helen Parr. Elastigirl's superpower is flexibility/elasticity (hence her superhero name) so she can stretch any part of her body up to 100' (30 m) to a minimum thickness of 1 mm, and mold it into several shapes and sizes. Elastigirl falls in love and marries Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr), and they have three children: Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. At the beginning of the film, Elastigirl marries Mr. Incredible, taking his last name "Parr" (her maiden name was Truax). After a series of lawsuits filed against superheroes and a major uprising of the people, the supers are forced into retirement and hiding. Elastigirl permanently assumes her secret identity and becomes a homemaker who does her best to unify her family and help them adjust to a normal life. She only uses her super powers in private for convenience. She is content in her life, finding purpose and fulfillment in caring for and raising a family. Bob, however, does not adjust well to civilian life. Frustrated in his job at Insuricare under a tyrannical boss named Mr. Huph, Bob escapes the monotony of his seemingly average life by sneaking out with his best friend Frozone (Lucius Best) to secretly continue hero work. They get away with this for awhile using the cover story that they're bowling, but Helen eventually finds out, and this leads to conflict and tension between Helen and Bob. Bob is fired from his job at Insuricare after he loses his temper with his boss and injures him by throwing him through the wall. He does not tell Helen about him being fired. Soon after his termination, he is lured by Mirage to Syndrome's private island, Nomanisan Island, under the ruse of an assignment, in which Mr. Incredible must disable a formidable weapon called the Omnidroid 08. During the showdown, Bob's supersuit gets torn, but after conquering the Omnidroid 08, he pays a visit to his old friend, retired supersuit designer Edna Mode, who proceeds to make him a brand-new supersuit, as well as matching suits for his entire family. Bob begins taking on more assignments on the island, telling Helen all the while that he is attending Insuricare conferences out of town. After resuming hero work, Bob's temperament at home changes dramatically for the better. He gets back in shape and spends more quality time with Helen and their children. But when Helen finds a strand of platinum blonde hair on Bob's clothes and overhears him on the phone with his contact, Mirage, she becomes suspicious. Mr. Incredible is lured once more to the island by Syndrome, who intends to kill him. Meanwhile back at home, Helen notices the new patch on Bob's old supersuit and contacts Edna, who insists upon seeing Helen immediately. She shows Helen all of the supersuits, and Helen is furious at Edna for helping Bob resume secret hero work behind her back. Edna, who was unaware that he was hiding anything from Helen, informs Helen of the homing device she included in each supersuit. Helen uses it to locate Bob, and is briefly overcome with emotion, convinced that Bob is cheating on her. Edna snaps her out of it, smacking her furiously with a newspaper, reminding her she is Elastigirl, as well as encouraging her to go to him and help him. An accomplished pilot, Helen borrows a jet from Snug, her pilot from the Golden Days, to journey to the island and find her husband. During the flight, she finds Violet and Dash stowed away. Syndrome sends missiles in response to her request to land on the island and the plane is destroyed. Meanwhile, the transmission of Elastigirl's pleas to call off the missiles are playing in the containment unit where Mr. Incredible is being held. Elastigirl uses her body as a parachute, and with the help of her new, indestructible supersuit, saves herself and her children from the wreckage. They land safely in the water, and Elastigirl morphs her body into a boat, which is propelled by Dash's super speed and carries Violet to land. Mirage confirms the destruction of the jet, leaving Bob to believe his family has been killed. Syndrome taunts him, so Mr. Incredible attempts to grab Syndrome. However, Mirage shoves him out of the way and Mr. Incredible grabs her instead. He threatens to crush her if he is not released, but when Syndrome catches his bluff, he releases her. Syndrome calls Mr. Incredible weak as they leave the containment unit, and the whole encounter causes Mirage to later quit. Elastigirl and the children seek shelter in a cave, where Elastigirl tells Dash and Violet that she is afraid their father is in trouble and instructs them to stay hidden while she goes to look for him. She puts on her mask and gives them both masks to hide their identities. She warns both Violet and Dash that the enemies that shot their plane down are merciless killers, and urges them to use their powers to protect themselves at all costs. Elastigirl also tries to bolster Violet's confidence by telling her that she has more power than she realizes, and not to worry or think because she will do the right thing when the time comes. Elastigirl leaves the cave to save Bob. She uses her quick thinking skills and her incredible elasticity to successfully infiltrate Syndrome's base. She can't help but notice in a hallway mirror that the size of her butt and thighs looks much larger and plumper in the new supersuit. On the way, she runs into Syndrome's security guards, but defeats several of them at once while her body is caught between two sets of sliding automatic doors by kicking one, using her abdomen unintentionally as a tripline for two others, and punching two more to knock them out and obtain their key to the doors to free herself. As she continues to make her way along, she finds a control room that has a window on the ceiling, so she uses her powers to stretch her neck down to see what cell Mr. Incredible is being held in without any guards noticing. During Elastigirl's journey, the children narrowly escape the cave, which was actually a release area for the massive flames shot from Syndrome's rocket during takeoff. They are discovered in the jungle which sets off an intruder alert. Mirage hears the alert and realizes Mr. Incredible's family survived the crash. She sneaks into the containment unit to release him and to tell him his family is alive. Flooded with relief and gratitude, he draws Mirage into an embrace right as Elastigirl enters the room. Elastigirl, livid, delivers an extended punch from the doorway, knocking Mirage to the ground, believing Mr. Incredible has been unfaithful to her. Mr. Incredible grasps her extended arm and pulls her in as quickly as he can. Elastigirl resists, but of course is no match for his strength, and he kisses her passionately, asking her how she could think he would ever betray "the perfect woman." Mirage urges them to hurry because their children are in danger, and Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl escape into the jungle to find them. Meanwhile, Violet and Dash are attacked by Syndrome's security force. Dash successfully outruns several of them, and Violet hides effectively until Dash is nearly killed. Violet instinctively reacts to save her brother, finding her strength and generating a massive force field that shields them both and allows Dash to propel them forward and out of harm's way. The children literally run into Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl along the way and they are able to quickly overpower the guards. However, Syndrome arrives at the scene, upon which he simultaneously immoblizes Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl with one ray and Violet and Dash with another other, allowing him to capture the whole family. He sees they are wearing matching super suits, then notices Elastigirl, being both surprised and happy that Mr. Incredible married Elastigirl. When he sees the kids, he is ecstatic at seeing kids that are Supers and that he captured a whole family of Supers. Back in the containment unit, Syndrome reveals that he intends to use his latest Omnidroid model to attack the city of Metroville, and then orchestrate a rescue, in which he appears to defeat the immense weapon, which is in reality under his control. When Mr. Incredible asks if he actually killed off real heroes so he can pretend to be one, Syndrome says he is real enough to defeat the whole family, then leaves them to watch while he goes and saves the city. The Incredibles are able to escape when Violet uses her force fields to break her magnetic bonds and proceeds to free her family. They manage to journey back to Metroville with the help of Mirage. The Incredibles and Frozone, who starts seeing the ensuing attack, work together to destroy it: the robot attempts to flatten Violet and Dash but Mr. Incredible just manages to save them, though he is thrown into a building afterwards. He then charges back and tackles the Omnidroid with Frozone helping as well. He then finds Syndrome's wrist band, realizing that it controls the robot, and (after being clawed in by the robot but being released upon pressing a random button) throws it to Dash, who races to get it with the Omnidroid firing at him and trapping him amongst burning cars. Elastigirl slingshots a manhole cover and destroys the laser, whilst Frozone rescues Dash. The robot then vaults itself into the air and nearly crushes Frozone and Dash, but he manages to freeze the air around them and cushions their fall. The remote is then knocked away; Mr. Incredible runs to get it only to be trapped in the Omnidroid's fired pincer. Violet then recovers it whilst invisible and after much confusion, Mr. Incredible soon realizes from remembering his battle with the first robot that the only thing that can penetrate it is itself. He directs Elastigirl to use the right controls and releases the powered-up pincer, which surges through and comes out the Omnidroid with its power source. It falls mundanely into the river and explodes, which causes the city welcomes the Incredibles and Frozone as heroes. As they are driven back to their home, Elastigirl anxiously calls the babysitter and learns that Syndrome, having regained consciousness, has abducted Jack-Jack. Back at their house, they are again confronted by Syndrome, who tries to kidnap Jack-Jack. Syndrome uses his rocket boots to reach his plane, and Jack-Jack reveals his shape-shifting powers in mid-air to overcome Syndrome. Mr. Incredible throws Elastigirl into the air and she catches Jack-Jack, using her body as a parachute once again to return them safely to the ground. Mr. Incredible throws his car at Syndrome's plane, and Syndrome is killed when his cape is sucked into the turbine of his private jet, also resulting in the explosion of his plane. The final scene finds the Incredibles at Dash's track meet, where Bob and Helen encourage him to finish a "close second". Violet gets a date with the guy of her dreams as well. The whole family then prepares for battle. Powers and Abilities *Elasticity: Elastigirl's minimum thicness is stated as 1 mm, which would limit her stretch distance to 30 meters; however, the Operation Kronos database states that she can stretch up to 300 feet (91.44 m) and leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m). She can use her elasticity to throw objects with far more force than her slight stature would imply, as in one scene in which she supports the weight of a Winnebago suspended during plane during flight. *Invulnerability: As part of stretching, Elastigirl displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by her super suit. *Bullet Immunity: Combined with flexibility, this should make her immune to bullets, though this is never demonstrated save when she is caught by doors while sneaking into Syndrome's compound and manages to have a ricochet of bullets deflected from hitting her leg by her boots. *Shape-Shifting: She has also shown the ability to shape shift with her elasticity. An example of this is when she transformed into a boat in the middle of the ocean to get her children, Violet and Dash, to shore. *Pilot: Helen is an accomplished pilot, and has military connections from her prior career that she can call on. Trivia *On merchandising she was renamed as Mrs. Incredible. This was due to the fact that the name Elastigirl was actually owned by DC Comics, where Elastigirl was the name of a member of The Doom Patrol, Rita Farr, the adoptive mother of Beast Boy Gallery Elastigirl flirts with Mr. Incredible.jpeg|Elastigirl flirts with Mr. Incredible The Incredibles facing Syndrome's henchmen.png File:Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3003.jpg|Helen Parr arguing with Bob after coming home at midnight and blowing the cover to her Elastigirl_Close_Up_2.jpg Category:Super Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Nurturer Category:Parents Category:In love heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fighter Category:Spouses Category:Lead Females Category:Pacifists Category:Retired Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Pure of heart Category:Genius Category:Serious Heroes Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Independent Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Ingenue Category:Heroines Category:Lawful Good Category:Strategic Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Martyr Category:Vigilante Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Brutes Category:Successful